Fünfte Sitzung, Teil 2
Aus den Audio-Aufzeichnungen der ersten Sekretärin Alejandra Rubina, versehen mit dem Vermerk "dringend überarbeiten" So, is dat Ding an? - Ja, Mylord. Und jetzt einfach loslabern? - Ja, Mylord. ... und du schreibst das dann schön, Ruby? - Bucky, leg endlich los. Jut, jut. Hmm... wat war denn an dem Abend nochma? - Das Treffen mit dem Wiesel über Cyclopeia... der Forge World. Wo wir uns ins Schiff holen ließen. Aso, ja, stimmt. Genau. Dann ma los. Also erstma, watn Elend, dass der Kurze mein neuer Ark... Arch-Mitila... Militat... General sein musste! Der kleine hätte sich fast den größten Soldaten unserer Truppe als Reittier organisiert. *hysterisches Lachen* Was für ein Spasst! Aber eigene Soldaten zu haben, dat war schon richtig nice. Aso, ja, die hatte uns Rupert geschenkt und jetzt warn wir die Chefs von unserm ollen Hauptmann! Geil! Mit Marschkapelle und allem. Wasn Auftritt!... Ruby, mach ma ne Notiz, ich will mehr Soldaten, das war cool. Nich so cool war aber das Frettchen und seine Crew, die uns da dat Dinner ausgerichtet gehabt hatten. Der Navigator war nice, voll pompös, mit eigenem Herold und sowat, voll von oben herab. Muss ich mir merken. Und der Admiral von dem Schwammberk... - Schwarmbeck, Mylord. ... sach ich doch. Der war auch okay. Bissl viel Stock im Arsch, aber der konnte das Frettchen auch nich leiden, passt also. Und der war unser Kontaktmann in der Crew von dem Schmanweck... - *seufzen * ... den uns der Inquisitor versprochen hatte. Der Rest von dem Haufen war aber voll fürn Arsch. Da sind wir voll obermotzig in diesen Ballsaal einmarschiert, mit Marschmusik, und alles so geil in Formation aufgestellt, drölf Banner dabei, so ne richtige Miniparade. Und dann versuchen die Wichser uns an so Seitentische zu setzen, als ob die was Besseres wären, als wir! Dat muss man der kleinen Ratte lassen, Belian hat das voll durchschaut, bestimmt weil die Ratlings so gerne Dinnerpartys haben und so viel futtern. Der hat unsre Soldaten voll stumpf die Tische zusammenrücken lassen, wie früher inner Kneipe auf Khalax. Da warn wir dann alle auf -wie heißt dat noch, ach ja- Augenhöhe! Voll gut, vielleicht wird der Abhumane ja doch ma noch nützlich. - Vielleicht wollen wir noch kurz über das übrige Gefolge des Hauses Schwarmbeck sprechen, bevor wir ins Dinner starten, Mylord? Jut mitgedacht, Ruby! Jau, da warn noch mehr als nur Frettchen, sein Admiral und der Navigator. Da war noch son ausgemergelter Typ, der Astropath, mit dem hamwer fast garnicht geredet. Die sind sowat wie menschliche Langstrecken-Telefone, wenn ich dat richtig im Kopf hab. Und da war noch der General von dem Schwammbeck, ich glaub ja der is der echte Boss auf dem Schiff, der hat das Frettchen dauernd angemault und von seinen eigenen Heldengeschichten erzählt. Wat warn da noch? Der Gestank! Wie hab ich denn den Gestank vergessen! Der Seneshal von dem Schmarnweg, son ekeliges fettes Kerlchen, mit ner richtig fiesen Stimme, kennste doch, die immer so durch die Nase reden? Und dauernd schmatzen? - Ich war dabei, Mylord. Ahja. Stimmt. Der war voll ekelich, keine Ahnung wann der dat letzte Mal gebadet hatte, aber Hauptsache der hat son Diener dabei, der den mit Parfüm einsprüht. Dat ersetzt doch nich dat Duschen! Aber egal, der wurd halt nochma extra lästig, denn mit dem mussten wir den Vetrag aushandeln, wer hier wat bekommt, wenn wir mit den anderen Rogue Tradern mitfliegen und waset so kosten soll. - Dann begann das Dinner, Mylord? Jo. - *gereizt* Und was passierte während des Dinners? Aso, ja. Da hamwer ganz viel mit den andren, also denen vom Schwanberg, geredet. Das Frettchen selber hat sich die ganze Zeit um mich gekümmert, wir warn ja die wichtigsten Leute da. Aber weil die alle voll die Heiden waren, hat Tiberius bevors losging mit dem Essen noch ne fette Predigt und son Gebet abgehalten. Bei feinen Leuten gehört sich das eigentlich so, aber die hat das voll genervt und das ganze Essen is kalt geworden. *lachen* Hat die voll genervt, richtig gut. Mann, warn die genervt. *wieder lachen* - Und wie habt ihr herausgefunden, wer der Spitzel der Inquisition im Gefolge der Schwarmbecks war, Mylord? Der Inquisitor Scharfmütz hat uns allen son langen Satz beigebracht, hab nich richtig zugehört, aber hatte was mit dem falschen Wein trinken beim Essen zu tun. - "Er trank Scintillian White zu seinem Roastbeef, dieser Barbar!", Mylord? Jo, sowat in der Art. Das ham Lester und Tiberius dann paar mal gesagt und am Ende is dann der Admiral von den anderen rüber gekommen und hat uns Hilfe angeboten. Der war ja der Spitzel, hatte ich ja schoma gesagt. Der Rest vom Abendessen war halt viel Gelaber, vor Allem von Frettchen, dem fiesen General von denen und dem stinkenden Fleischklopps. Bäh. Cool war aber, dass ich meinen sweeten neuen Säbel mal rumzeigen konnte, da is dem Schwarmbeck... - *erstauntes Einatmen* ...voll die Kinnlade runtergeklappt. Da hamwer versprochen, dass wir dem auch sowas basteln oder kaufen. Das hat den voll glücklich gemacht, aber ich glaube das war gelogen. Ich glaub das Frettchen bringen wir einfach um, bevors soweit is. *lachen* - Mylord, nicht so laut! Aso, wegen wer so mithört? Stimmt. *geflüstert* Den bringen wir vorher glaub ich um. *leises lachen* Ansonsten war nich mehr viel beim Essen, außer, dass der Navigator immer netter wurde und richtig mit uns gesprochen hat. Cooler Typ, voll stilvoll. Dann simmer in unser Zimmer und haben mit dem Admiral vom Frettchen konstaniert... - Konspiriert, Mylord. ... was wir machen können, um das Schiff zu klauen. Hat ne Weile gedauert und wir haben alle viel zu wenig geschlafen, weil Tiberius am nächsten Morgen ganz früh ne Messe halten musste. Ich glaube, das hat der nur gemacht, um die Schwammbeecks zu nerven. Hätte aber fast nich geklappt, weil uns der stinkende Fettklopps besucht hat, mit nem Vetragsentwurf. War total teuer und scheiße, sagte Horatio und dann ist der Dicke "ge-Eisenmüller-t" worden. Total zugequatscht und runtergefeilscht, hat der den. Alles für einen verbrieften Gefallen, den Horatio dem versprochen hat. Denke mal, Horatio knallt den einfach ab, sobald der Fettsack danach fragt. Dann simmer zur Messe, aber war nur der Navigator und der Admiralspitzel da, Heidenpack. Also hat Tiberius die Messe nochmal gehalten. Dröhnend. Über das Intercom-Vox der Station! *schallendes lachen* Da warn die dann auch wach! Voll verkatert und gestresst. Super Sache. - Dann ging es auf euer zu eroberndes Schiff, Mylord? Jo. Das is aber ne noch längere Geschichte, da hab ich grade keinen Bock drauf. Machmer das später, Ruby? - Wie Mylord wünschen. Category:Story